disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Freddy
"What is seen in the shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child." '' - Golden Freddy to Springtrap in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Golden Freddy/The Yellow Bear '''(sometimes called '''Fredbear) is the (former) main antagonist of the 1987 animated feature film, Five Nights at Freddy's and it's 1992 sequel, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (but not the true villain). He is seen as a dangerous, yellow/gold grizzly bear. However, he only acts hostile because of his traumatizing past, and possibly wanting vengeance (for the greater good). Both in the classic of 1987 and its 1992 sequel, is played by Tony Jay, who also plays in the TV series, House of Mouse. Background Personality Golden Freddy, is very much the wisest of the animatronics in the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, because of his traumatizing past. As with the spirit inside him, they are one of the five victims to be murdered in the hands of William Afton (which is revealed in the second film). In addition, Golden Freddy has a hatred for the human race and will swear to kill anyone who steps on the pizzeria in his hands. Yet, he mistakes the human for William Afton, only because he can't seem to truly recognize who they are. He only does this for the sake of keeping the other spirits (in Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) safe from William Afton who killed the 5 children. Appearance Golden Freddy is a grizzly bear with golden fur, hat and blue bowtie, big and curved sharp claws. He has a short tail, his eyes are yellow, has a brown nose, a yellowish snout and a huge mouth that reveals a row of sharp teeth. Roles in the films Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Appearances in TV Series Appearances in Videogames Gallery My brother by mistress honey-d9dtx6v.png Its late its late wind the box dont you wait by kosperry-d8souzw.jpg Golden Freddy.jpg Trivia: * Golden Freddy, is considered a more own villain and one of the most famous villains of the company, Walt Disney Pictures. * Golden Freddy shares many similitaries with Shere Khan from The Jungle Book: ** Both speak with an English accent ** Both they have the same objective of killing the main characters of the film (Shere Khan, Mowgli, Golden Freddy, Jeremy & Mike) ** in most of their scenes, both villains make gestures with their claws. ** Their main difference is that, Golden Freddy is a grizzly bear and Shere Khan a Bengal tiger, but they look very much alike. ** Both speak with their closest allies (Shere Khan, Kaa, Golden Freddy, Mangle) ** Both are played by Tony Jay * In addition to Golden Freddy having similarities with Shere Khan, also has similarities with The Fox of The Fox & The Hound. ** both are bears ** both they have the same mission (to kills the main protagonist) ** both are a bigs and deadly hunters ** both are the main antagonists * Golden Freddy, is considered one of the best villains of the Disney franchise. * Tony Jay, the Golden Freddy voice actor, also plays Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2. * In the concepts of the film, Golden Freddy, it was going to be good, but the creators discarded this idea and decided that Golden Freddy, be a great feature villain. * It was thought that Golden Freddy, had the same design as Freddy, but was discarded and changed to a different design. * His voice actor, Tony Jay also voiced Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. With the same tone of voice. * Golden Freddy bears a resembleace to Shere Khan from the Jungle Book. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bears Category:Wild Animals Category:Animated Characters Category:Primary Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains Category:Murderers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:American characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Video game bosses Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters